l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
L5r talk:Books Project
The novel Wind of Justice is canon. --HemlockMartinis 06:10, 12 July 2006 (UTC) : Yes, but for the sake of people not adding information from the other Novels is has been said here that information from the Novels should not be added unless it doesn't contradict existing wiki infromation. If you feel like it you can add information from Wind of Justice, but keep in mind that it is "less canon" than some of the Roleplaying material... --Majushi 10:17, 12 July 2006 (UTC) (p.s. Welcome :) ) :Unless you have a post-Wulf source for that, it's not strictly canon. It was considered canon because it was written by the guy who formerly was in control of the L5R storyline, and he was unlikely to contradict himself. But now that Rich has moved on, I'm not sure what its status is among the current story team. 14:18, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Cleanup I feel there are a lot of people on the Books list that have not written any articles at all or added information from their books for quite some time. The page needs a cleanup to ensure that prospective writers are not put off by someone else already having chosen their book. If need be we can create a separate list somewhere to note what books have had some information added from them such as; * Secrets of the Crab (3036) mobyfoo 16:17, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Pages 1-25. -- Majushi 18:45, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :Any info put below is removed if it has been over a year since information was last added from that book. --Majushi :I am currently doing The Way of the Scorpion, so I'll add myself to it ^^MishkA 16:08, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Cleanup 18-10-06 * Way of the Shugenja (3108) Mproud Pages 1-7 done. 18:03, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Secrets of the Crab (3036) mobyfoo Pages 1-25 done. 16:17, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Cleanup 06-01-08 * The Way of the Lion (3010) Trunks9809 Pages 1-73 done, 01:36, 17 February 2006 (UTC) * The Way of the Minor Clans (3021) Dendem Pages 1-89, 03 Aug 2006 * Way of the Open Hand (3042) Kakita Toride 14:01, 4 June 2006 * Secrets of the Crab (3036) Wabajck Pages 1-15, 20 October 2006 (UTC) * The Four Winds (3201) Kakita Mazeru 22:27, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Cleanup 03-08-08 * The Way of the Scorpion (3008) SamuraiRaccoon 18:11 25.5.7 (GMT) * The Way of the Unicorn (3005) Shinjo Haruo Pages 1-95 done, 15:20, January 29, 2007 (UTC) * The Way of the Shadowlands (3030) Kakita Ki Pages 1-42 13 April 2007 * Secrets of the Scorpion (3027) Yogo narai Pages 1-8, 26 may 2007 (UTC) * Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun (3016) Callimachus 13 March 2007 * Hidden Emperor (3047) Ikoma Keiichi 20:45, 11 March 2007 Started(UTC) Cleanup 01-11-08 * The Way of the Scorpion (3008) MishkA Pages 1-25 done. 13:09, 3 August 2008 * Way of the Ninja (3107) Careful Plum 10:57, 7 September 2008 (UTC) * Secrets of the Crane (3037) Alphast 13:42, 22 February 2008 (UTC) * Art of the Duel (3203) Vagrant Benthos 05 Dec 2007 * Bloodspeakers (2101) Faceless Sahir 12:37 September 2008 (UTC) Bloodspeakers? I've always despised this book, but is it canon? If so, it's got some nuggets of information that should probably be added. --HemlockMartinis 00:57, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :As far as I know it is cannon, and I haven't heard anyone say why it shouldn't be... Feel free to add info from it unless the info is going to contradict something already here... Then put up a conflicting sources box (which can be copied from Isawa Taiko) --Majushi 11:12, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Creatures of Rokugan 3rd Ed. For the forseeable future (until April at least) I'll be unable to work on the book project relating to CoR3E, due to lack of access to resources. Hopefully, I shall be able to begin contributing in the near future. Portalcore 09:30, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I think I can take on from there, if that is ok with everyone. I have Creatures of Rokugan. Alphast 13:38, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Go Nuts. Remember to put down the page numbers for the information you add. Referencing is vitally important. See pages like Hitomi or Kakita Toshimoko to see what we are trying to aim for with references. Best of Luck --Majushi 13:44, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :I'll do my best. Thanks for the good advices. -- Alphast 14:06, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Level of detail What level of detail in kinds like fiction is advisable/okay with copyrights? I'd like to include a short summary of the fiction (as I did in Way of the Ninja) for now, but is that even allowed and legal? Also, how much should be added to the pages of the people involved? For the same example, the fiction doesn't tell us anything about Yudoka, Tai or Nishiko we don't already know, but I _could_ add a note that they were on the Kaiu Wall at approximately such-and-such date...--Careful Plum 11:50, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :In general, the amount of info you put in is up to you. Don't go overboard tho... If the entire fiction is the two of them hunting someone on the wall then a sentance saying who was there, where they were and possibly why they were doing it. Most important thing is the reference. Book and page number. --Majushi 08:21, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Hint Books can be illustrated & Art may inspire. I just went DA and found: http://rokugan.deviantart.com/art/The-Mind-is-the-Sword-14432640 I am pretty certain that some artist will agree to allow their works being used within the Rokugan Wikia simply because they love Rokugan themselves. All it needs is someone friendly, who asks permission. Pietroschek (talk) : This wiki only has the policy to use official artwork (RPG, CCG,...). Art fan is not allowed, except as avatar of users. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 13:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC)